


Lust and Forbidden Memories

by Murasakiiro no iruka (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Murasakiiro%20no%20iruka
Summary: There was never anything behind it, just lust and forbidden memories.





	

When swim club ran on into the dark hours of the evening, Nitori would come back to their dorm to find it empty; Rin never arriving back from the pool. Instead, he’d be hidden away in a broom cupboard, an empty dorm, or even still in the now locked changing rooms.  
  
Sousuke would have him pinned to the wall, the floor, the bed, whichever was present in their current room, and his lips would be moving down Rin’s naked chest. The maroon haired teenager would squirm underneath his senpai, small gasps almost leaving his throat, but nothing would escape. He’d grit his teeth and grip a hand in the brunet’s hair, chest heaving. The lips would dip lower, crossing over his hips, teeth nibbling into the skin stretched taut over the bone. Rin would shake his head, pant softly, and then his swim suit would be pulled down.  
  
Sousuke would take him into his mouth, and Rin’s head would shoot up – or down, if Sousuke was kneeling – and be met with Sousuke’s bright blue-green eyes staring up at him through heavy, long lashes. His breath would catch in his throat and Rin would remember a pair of sea blue eyes, staring at him in exactly the same way.  
  
His eyes would close and he’d remember Australia two years ago, and his hips would buck, desperation setting in his bones. Nails would dig into the skin of his thighs, and they’d quiver; Rin would let out his first moan of the night. Sousuke’s tongue would swirl and flick and press and Rin’s entire body would start quivering. It was never long before heat would pool in the bottom of Rin’s stomach and travel up his spine, and Rin would cum hard, head thrown back against the pillow, wall or shower floor.  
  
Sousuke would drink it all down, suck him dry before leaning or standing for a kiss. There was never anything behind it, just lust and forbidden memories.  
  
Rin would look away, would break the kiss first, a blush of embarrassment from cumming so quickly covering his cheeks before Sosuke would turn Rin around. He would pull Rin’s swim suit the rest of the way down, and press his fingers into Rin’s mouth. Rin would suck on them, tongue swirling around the digits; Sousuke would grind against him, free hand gripping to Rin’s hip. The digits would disappear from his mouth, and Rin would tilt his head forward as they would circle his hole.  
  
A finger would pop inside of him, making him exhale through clenched teeth, panting a little, uncomfortable at first. The digit would thrust slightly and Rin would relax, breathing out. The second would be added, and then the third, and then Rin would whine when they were pulled out, pressing back to try and find them again.  
  
Sousuke would line his erection up and push into Rin sharply. Rin’s head would be thrown back, and whines would escape his lips, all memories of Australia gone because this definitely wasn’t how Australia happened. Sousuke’s arm would wrap around Rin’s chest, pulling the maroon haired teenager up, back slick against Sousuke’s chest.  
  
Their hips would move together, sharply, quickly, and the sound of skin smacking together would echo around their small hidey hole. Rin would twitch and gasp, over sensitive already, too weak to do anything more than hold himself up, and Sousuke would abuse his prostate. Rin’s hands would move around to cling to something, anything, something to find presence as he tried not to cry out. Sousuke would be the only thing there.   
  
It would be quick; Rin would tighten around Sousuke, wanting nothing more to return to his dormitory and get some rest, and Sousuke would groan softly in Rin’s ears. His teeth would bite down hard on Rin’s shoulder, making him cry out and his hips jerk, and then Sousuke would spill inside of him, groaning Rin’s name into his ear. Rin would blush dark, and Sousuke would pull away.  
  
Before Sousuke ever said anything, Rin would leave, pulling his swim suit on and rushing through the halls. If anyone ever caught him – which was unlikely – he usually said his usual story; that his trousers got too wet so he left them in the changing rooms to dry.   
  
When Rin would get back to his dorm, he’d ignore Nitori as if he didn’t exist, and curl up in his own bunk. He would cringe at the seed inside of him, try not to cry as he laid buried under the covers. He’d feel bad for running away, but at the same time, he couldn’t help it. Rin couldn’t have Sousuke, and Sousuke couldn’t have Rin.  
  
Because, simply, Sousuke wasn’t Nanase Haruka.


End file.
